


ltlj first line challenge

by lys



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys





	ltlj first line challenge

They had just finished rounding up the last of Thanatos' gang when the mist shrouded swamp around them was suddenly full of horsemen. There were only four of them, but it seemed like more. With those masks and armor, Hercules would've thought they were Amazons, but there was nothing female about them. One was even larger than he was, and the one on the white horse almost reminded him of Charon.

He pulled Iolaus to his side as the four started circling. Memory or no memory, it was going to take all they had to get out of this one.


End file.
